


Graduation

by starrnobella



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Celebrations, F/M, Fireworks, Graduation, Life and Death Brigade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: The Life and Death Brigade never needs a reason to celebrate, but when they have a reason, the party gets even better.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the eighth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Your first sentence/line has 20 words, the second one has 19, and so on until you finish with one word.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"When are you going to take control of your own life, Ace?" Logan asked, carding a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched him for a few moments.

Logan reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him. "Come with me," he whispered, smiling wryly.

Rory furrowed her brow as she followed him outside. They stopped at the edge of the pool.

Logan lifted a glass. "Attention, Life and Death Brigade, tonight is a special night for us."

Rory took a deep breath and lifted her glass to the air. "Tonight, we celebrate."

"We celebrate life and love," Logan announced, winking at her. "Tonight, we take control."

"We welcome new members and bid farewell to those that will leave us."

Rory pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. Graduation would be here soon.

"Though we hate to say goodbye without a bit of style."

As he finished his sentence, there was a loud boom.

Fireworks lit up the night's sky behind the mansion.

Rory and Logan turned away from the crowd.

The boom of fireworks drowned the noise.

The fireworks illuminated their smiling faces.

Squeezing his hand, Rory sighed.

He turned to her.

"Are you in?"

"In omnia..."

"Paratus."


End file.
